Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?
by Jenni.ruby
Summary: La vie de Harry Potter, le survivant, est un désastre... Heureusement une poignée de descendants décident de tout arranger... Un nouveau complot à Poudlard ? Chapitre corrigés et le 5 ajouté !!! Reviews !!!!
1. Retour dans le passé

**_Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?_**

**__**

Vous devez vous dire mais quand est-ce qu'elle va nous lâcher avec ses histoires pourris ! Réponse : JAMAIS !!! 

Bon encore une fois tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire et mes nouveaux persos, soit : Corentin, Carry, Ambre, Troy, Alec, Orion, et Saskia, pour l'instant ça doit être tout, je mettrais un récapitulatif dans le prochain chapitre !

Bon et bien bonne lecture, je vous préviens quand même c'est pas drôle ! Pour l'instant...

**__**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour dans le passé**

****

Dans un parc noir, un soir de pleine lune, un chaudron mijotait doucement sous le ciel étoilé, autour de celui-ci six adolescents d'environ quinze ans. Tous étaient silencieux, n'osant pas rompre la concentration du groupe, mais aussi l'esprit obnubilé par les événements récents. Et tout en pensant qu'ils ne devraient sûrement pas faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils étaient convaincus que c'était la dernière solution, trop de gens étaient morts, cela devait s'arrêter...

-Corentin, intervint une voix tremblante, nous ne devrions peut être pas... Réfléchis si cela avait dû être, nous ne serions pas ici, en train de faire ça... Je veux dire... Enfin si nous le faisons c'est que c'est fichu... Rien ne changera... Pourquoi devrions-nous prétendre avoir le pouvoir de tout changer, et de rendre notre monde meilleur... 

Corentin leva la main pour l'arrêter et regarda sa petite amie. Elle paraissait tellement fragile, sa minceur et sa peau blanche ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet effet, de longs cheveux blonds tressés lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins, ses yeux chocolat, étaient parcouru par de rapides éclairs de panique et de peur. Elle souriait rarement, mais pouvait-on vraiment le lui reprocher ? Il eut une seconde d'hésitation, seconde durant la quel sa jumelle, répondit à sa place :

-Ambre, tu sais moi aussi je suis terrorisée, peut être faisons-nous une énorme erreur, et nous savons tous que nous pourrions aggraver les choses, que nous pourrions même disparaître... Mais sincèrement je ne crois que cela puisse être pire. Albus vient de mourir dans nos bras, sous nos yeux, Sirius va sûrement mourir en tentant de sauver nos parents... Remus à reçut le baiser du detraqueur... Je viens d'apprendre que mon grand-père, n'est autre que ce malade qui détruit le monde, qui fait que sorciers et moldus vivent dans l'attente d'une mort atroce, que mon grand-père a déjà décimé plus des trois quart de la population mondial, qu'il n'est autre que le plus grand mage noir que l'on est jamais connu, Voldemort en personne... Mais en plus il a besoins de nous pour asservir le reste du monde, dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère. Et... Et pour finir... Il va tuer nos parents dans moins d'une heure et par conséquent les dernières personnes à encore lui résister vont disparaître... Nous devons donc prévenir nos parents, il faut empêcher papa de faire... Ce qu'il a fait. J'ai perdu trop de personne auxquels je tenais, je ne supporterais pas de savoir que mes parents sont en train de se faire assassiner froidement... Je ne le supporterais pas... Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot, immédiatement Corentin la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement en lui frottant le dos, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir.

-Chut, calme-toi Carry, je te jure qui ne leur fera rien, nous l'en empêcherons, même si pour cela nous risquons de ne pas existés, les trois quarts de cette planète sont sans aucun doute plus important que nos petites vies, je t'en prie ne pleure plus, nous allons nous rendre dans le passé, nous parlerons à Albus, et nous ferons tout pour que nos parents ne vivent pas ce qu'ils ont vécus... Mais nous ne pourront rien dire à papa. En disant cela il se tourna vers Ambre. Toi non plus tu ne dois rien dire, je sais que se sera dure, mais tu ne dois rien dire, promets-le-moi. Lui demanda-t-il fermement

Elle releva le menton et serra les poings avant de le défier d'un regard noir. Quand elle parla sa voix était empreinte de colère :

-C'est injuste ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'aider moi aussi ? Alors que vous bien sur vous avez tous les droits ! Vous pouvez aider vos parents, et même devenir les maîtres du monde ! Mais moi non, évidemment je ne suis pas aussi bien que les célèbres...

Troy, un grand garçon roux, la coupa d'une voix calme mais autoritaire :

-Ambre ! Tu sais aussi bien que nous, que vos pères se détestaient à cette époque, si tu leur dis qu'ils vont devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et que chacun sera le parrain de l'un des enfants de l'autre, il est certain qu'ils vont te réduire en miettes. Cela risquerait même de tout changer, ils n'accepteraient pas de se rapprocher ne voulant pas donner raison à une inconnue... Et alors tes parents ne sortiraient pas ensemble et tu peux être sur que tu ne serras plus par mis nous, c'est pour cette raison que nous devons être prudents et mesurer chacune de nos paroles, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Corentin, Carry et Ambre se distribuèrent des excuses vaines, avant d'être interrompu par leur ami qui avait continuer à s'occuper de la potion malgré eux. approbation

-La potion est enfin prête. Il les regarda sérieusement, alors que décidez-vous ? Je peux encore jeter le contenu de ce chaudron dans la nature et nous n'en reparlerons plus, et entre nous, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Alec ! S'écria le dernier des adolescents présents. C'est facile pour toi de dire cela, ta famille est riche, elle s'est réfugiée dans les montagnes, je ne sais où, mais ils sont moldus, crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort va décider gentiment, dans un accès de bonté de leur laisser la vie ? Bien sur que non ! Il ne veut garder que des sorciers de sangs purs, plus de moldus et plus de Sangs-De-Bourbes comme il le dit si bien, ce qui signifie que tu devras passer le reste de ta courte vie à fuir. Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux ? Crois-tu vraiment que nous devrions vider ce chaudron ?

Le prénommé Alec, un garçon aux courts cheveux châtains, et aux yeux bleus océans, devint cramoisi, il jeta un regard noir de colère à son ami, tous les deux se défièrent du regard avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête en signe d'accord. 

-Et bien je crois que cette fois-ci nous sommes tous d'accords, reprit Troy. Il se saisit de six verres, qu'il remplit chacun d'un liquide rouge, il en tendit cinq à ses amis, gardant le dernier pour lui. Ils les prirent et les regardèrent avec appréhension, après tout c'était leurs vies qu'ils jouaient là. Il les regarda tour à tour puis continua : Bon, reprenons, nous arriverons normalement deux jours avant la rentrée, nos parents ne seront par conséquents par encore arrivés, nous laissant ainsi le temps de nous rendre sur le chemin de Traverse acheter les fournitures dont nous aurons besoins, d'ailleurs Ambre, as-tu l'argent ?

-Oui, j'ai prit environ trente milles galions, je ne connais pas la valeur de l'argent à leur époque, et vu qu'ici cela ne vaut rien...

-Tu as bien fait, et c'est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas la valeur de l'argent, j'espère que nous avons prit assez. Bon, n'oubliez pas que seul Albus doit savoir que nous venons du futur. Donc je souhaite que vous ayez suivit mon conseil et que vous n'avez rien prit qui soit de notre époque, pas de balais... Fit-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux, qui lui sourirent d'un air innocent. Pas de...

-Troy ! Tu nous à déjà fait ces recommandations au moins cents fois ! Orion sourit à son ami d'un air rassurant. 

Ils reprirent alors leurs potions en main et les regardèrent dégoûtés, il y avait tout de même du sang de troll là dedans... Beurk ! Carry fut la plus courageuse, elle sourit à ses amis et but sa potion d'une seule traite, puis sembla s'évanouir mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol... Elle venait de disparaître !

-Carry !!! Crièrent Corentin et Ambre en chœur. Ils se regardèrent et burent eux aussi d'un seul coup leurs potions, et disparurent comme venait de le faire Carry quelque instant plutôt. Alec fit de même, suivit d'Orion qui eut juste le temps de faire un clin d'œil à son ami, avant de disparaître à son tour. Troy se décida à prendre le verre qui lui revenait, l'examina avec une profonde répulsion, soupira puis le but.

XXX 

****

         Quand Carry se réveilla, elle observa fébrilement l'endroit où elle se trouvait : Le parc de Poudlard, près des terrains de Quiddich ! Les terrains de Quiddich n'existaient plus à son époque ! Ils avaient sûrement réussi ! Restez à savoir s'ils étaient bien à l'époque qu'ils souhaitaient. Puis elle aperçut les cinq autres allongés à terre, autour d'elle, elle eut un léger sursaut de panique, mais comme pour la rassurer, elle vit son frère se redressait en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant. Il se tourna vers elle égaré mais sourit quand il la vit, puis il se tourna vers Ambre et commença à la réveiller doucement, en déposant de petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Carry se détourna vers Alec, il semblait complètement perdu, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

-Carry ? Ca a marché ? Demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormie, ce qui fit se demander à la jeune fille combien de temps il avait bien put dormir. Peut être cela faisait-il des heures qu'ils étaient là allongés dans l'herbe, mais un regard vers sa montre la rassura, seulement vingt minutes étaient passé depuis leur départ.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que nous ne sommes plus chez nous, mais à savoir si nous sommes la ou nous le voulions... Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Comment sais-tu que nous ne sommes plus chez nous ? Demanda cette fois Orion encore allongé dans l'herbe et qui ne semblait pas décider à ouvrire les yeux.

-Ici il y a des terrains de Quiddich.

Les cinq autres maintenant bien réveillé regardèrent immédiatement en direction des terrains, et ils poussèrent des hurlements de joies, bientôt stoppé par Ambre, qui les réprimanda pour le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

-Je crois que le mieux pour être sur de l'endroit, où plutôt de l'époque où nous sommes, serait d'aller voir Albus, ainsi nous serons fixés. Proposa Troy une fois qu'il eut reprit son calme. 

Et à la grande surprise de tous Alec et Orion hochèrent la tête pour montrer leurs accords. Ils s'amusaient habituellement à énervaient leur ami, et à se moquer de sa tendance à être aussi sérieux et à toujours chercher les réponses dans les livres. Mais pour une fois ils étaient d'accords avec une des décisions de Troy !

-Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Clarifia Alec

Ils se levèrent donc d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent en chuchotant vers l'entrée du château, mais à peine venaient-ils de faire quelque pas à l'intérieur qu'une femme à l'air sévère et qui paraissait, qui plus est, en colère les interpella :

-Potter, Weasley, miss... Elle s'arrêta en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les six amis se regardèrent avec surprise, ils ne connaissaient absolument pas cette femme. Elle aussi les examiner avec attention, puis ne paraissant pas trouver de réponse à ses questions elle se tourna vers Corentin et Troy :

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer Potter ce que Weasley et vous faites ici ? Plus d'un mois avant la rentrée ? En pleine nuit ? Et auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire qui sont ces gens ? Murmura-t-elle en fixant les autres.

-Euh... C'est à dire que... Je crois que vous devez faire erreur sur la personne, madame...

-Potter ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

-Mais je ne me moque pas de vous ! Vous devez sûrement me prendre pour pa... Aie ! S'écria-t-il en jetant un regard chargé d'éclair à sa sœur qui venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre... Pour Harry, termina-t-il en se massant les côtes, mais je ne suis pas lui, et pour prouver ses dires il releva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait son front parfaitement lisse, sans la moindre trace de cicatrice.

-Mais alors qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas

-Euh... Madame ? Serait-il possible de voir le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Black ! Mais c'est impossible ! Se récria-t-elle en regardant Orion. Je dois devenir folle...

-Madame ! C'est vraiment important ! Nous avons besoins de voir Albus, immédiatement, s'interposa Carry en perdant patience.

-Je... Oui, bien sur... Suivez-moi...

Ils suivirent donc la femme, qui leur jetait par moment des regards inquiets et suspicieux. Elle s'arrêta alors devant une énorme gargouille, que les visiteurs du futur étaient sur de n'avoir jamais vu, délivra un mot de passe, et la statue pivota laissant la place à une simple porte en bois. Elle frappa et sans attendre de réponse entra, toujours suivit des six adolescents, trépignant d'impatience.

C'est alors qu'ils le virent. Albus était là dans un grand fauteuil, il se tourna vers eux, et ils s'aperçurent tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque différence avec leur Albus, ses cheveux étaient déjà complètement blanc, mais beaucoup de ses rides avaient disparus et ses yeux paraissaient plus vifs. Celui-ci fixait Corentin avec étonnement

-Mais que fais-tu là Harry ?

Les enfants se regardèrent et sourirent devant ce nouveau quiproquo, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui expliquer, le professeur reprit.

-Tu n'es pas Harry. Ses yeux se durcirent et son visage souriant se ferma instantanément. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

-Je serais heureux de vous l'expliquez... En privée. Répondit posément Corentin en regardant la femme.

-Très bien, Minerva vous pouvez nous laisser, et pas la peine de vous inquiétez, allez donc vous coucher. Une fois que le professeur fut sorti, il se tourna à nouveau vers les arrivants avec un regard interrogatif.

Les personnes qu'il avait devant lui, ressemblaient tant à ceux qu'il connaissait où même qu'il avait connu. Celui qu'il avait prit pour Harry ressemblait en réalité trait pour trait à James. Harry aussi évidemment mais lui avait les yeux bleus de James. L'une des jeunes filles qui se tenaient à ses côtés ressemblait quant à elle à Lily, si Sirius et Remus avaient été là ils les auraient prit pour James et Lily, mais Albus était sur que ce n'étaient pas eux, ils se tenaient par la main, or James et Lily c'étaient détesté jusqu'à leurs septièmes années, et il ne leur donnait pas plus de quinze ans. Derrières eux, trois garçons. Le premier était le portrait de Sirius Black, il se prit même à douter que ce ne soit pas les Maraudeurs, après tous trois d'entre eux étaient leurs portraits. Celui qui était à ses côtés avait les cheveux roux flamboyant et il était près à parier qu'il était un Wesaley, mais les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais été à l'école avec les Weasleys. Quant au dernier il ne le connaissait pas et il ne lui rappelait absolument personne. De plus ils portaient des vêtements qui ne ressemblaient absolument pas aux uniformes de Poudlard, les deux filles portaient des jupes en cuir fendu sur les côtés, leurs hauts étaient aussi en cuir, et autour de la taille ils portaient tous une ceinture avec un étui pour poignard, et pour baguette de chaque côté. Les garçons eux aussi étaient vêtus de cuir, pantalon et haut, comme les deux jeunes filles. Et tous avaient un long manteau de cuir noir, qui leur tombaient jusqu'au chevilles. Vraiment très étrange, personne ne s'habillait de cette façon.

-Pourriez-vous vous présenter, s'il vous plait ? 

Les adolescents acquiescèrent heureux que l'examen soit terminé. Il n'était jamais agréable de se voir détaillé sous ses moindres coutures.

-Bien sur. Pour expliquer nos ressemblances avec les personnes d'ici nous venons du futur, mon nom est Corentin Potter et voici ma sœur jumelle, Carry Potter, fit-il en désignant la jolie rousse. Nous sommes les enfants d'Harry Potter.

-En effet, la ressemblance est flagrante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi vos grands-parents. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

-Mon père est George Weasley et ma mère Angelina, son nom de jeune fille était Johnson. Mon nom est Troy Weasley. Ajouta-t-il. Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent. Puis il regarda Orion avec insistance.

-Je crois que vous aviez deviné que mon père est Sirius Black ? S'exclama celui-ci en souriant, ma mère est la petite amie qu'il avait à Poudlard, Severina. Quant à moi je m'appel Orion.

-Je ne pensais pas que ces deux là se remettrais un jour ensemble, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils se retrouveraient. Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres. Je ne crois pas vous connaître, je me trompe ?

-Vous connaissez mes parents, mon père s'appel Draco Malefoy et ma mère n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger. Je suis leur fille Ambre Malefoy.

-Qui aurait cru que c'est deux là pourraient s'entendre ! Puis il se tourna vers Alec qui observait ses amis en souriant, ravi de les voir aussi heureux, puis se rendant compte du regard interrogatif de Dumbledore, il répondit à sa question muette.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas professeur, du moins pas encore. Je suis d'origine moldu, mon nom est Alec Marault.

-Très bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que les enfants et amis des enfants de mes pires troubles fêtes font ici.

Les adolescents rirent légèrement, mais Carry se lança dans l'explication de leur venu, ne laissant aucune chance aux autres de le faire à sa place.

-Nous sommes là sur votre demande...

-Je ne crois pas devenir un jour sénile au point de demander à des enfants de quinze ans de retourner dans le passé, seuls, qui plus est...

-Et bien vous l'avez fait ! Vous êtes venus à la maison, vous étiez gravement blessé, et vous veniez nous annoncer que nos parents allaient être tués le lendemain, mais vous étiez trop faible et Remus n'a pas réussit à vous soignez, lui et Sirius sont partis, ils voulaient aller sauver nos parents, mais Remus a été attrapé par un detraqueur qui l'a embrassé... Elle s'arrêta un instant mais continua, et... Et nous n'avons pas put l'aider... Puis Sirius est parti, il était fou de rage... Mais aussi de peine... Et alors juste avant de mourir vous nous avez demandé de retourner à cette époque et d'empêcher tout... Tout... Tout ça...

-Ce que Carry ne dit pas, c'est que ce n'est pas à nous que vous avez demander cela, mais à Lunard et Patmol, la coupa son jumeau, mais Remus est... Enfin vous savez... Dumbledore fit une signe affirmatif et Corentin continua, et Sirius... Sirius avait autre chose à faire... Il ne restait plus que nous... Et... Et nous sommes parti sans votre accord...

Carry et Ambre se mirent à pleurer, et les garçons regardèrent immédiatement leurs montres, leurs sourires disparurent : Leurs parents venaient d'être exécutés. Bien sur à cette époque ils devaient être tranquillement en train de dormir, mais de là où ils venaient, ils n'existaient plus. Orion et Corentin enlacèrent Carry alors que Troy et Alec prenaient Ambre dans leurs bras. Dumbledore les regardait étonné. Ces adolescents étaient vraiment spéciaux, leur relation était forte, et il était pratiquement sur que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Comme quoi le danger formait aussi des âmes sœurs... Troy se tourna alors vers lui.

-Excusez-nous, mais... Mais vous comprenez dans notre temps, Harry, Draco, Hermione et Saskia viennent d'être exécutés... 

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous venez faire ici, à cette époque précisément.

-En quelle année sont Harry et Draco ? Demanda Orion

-Sixièmes, pourquoi ?

-Nous nous sommes trompés d'une année ! Professeur il faut que nous soyons dans leur classe ! Nous avons le niveau je vous l'assure, nous avons un niveau plus élevé que celui des septièmes... Si cela peut vous rassurer. Lui assura Ambre.

-Il n'y aura pas de problème, du moins pour les classes. Mais vous vous rendez compte que je ne peux pas laisser les sosies d'Harry, Sirius, Lily et... Et un Weasley se promenaient dans le château, n'est-ce pas ? Vos parents ne sont pas idiots et si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils sachent qui vous êtes, je dois changer votre apparence.

-Professeur nous y avons réfléchi, en réalité nous pensions que moi et Carry pourrions passer pour les enfants d'Antone...

-Vous connaissez Antone ?! S'exclama Dumbledore

-Et bien, papa a réussit à faire revenir à la vie nos grands-parents, nous les connaissons très bien, et nous savons qu'il n'a pas d'enfants, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? 

-Et bien pourquoi pas ? Il suffirait de rendre les cheveux de Carry noir. Quant aux autres nous prétendrons qu'ils viennent d'Amérique. Je pourrais rendre Orion blond aux yeux bleus, et Troy aussi, ainsi nous pourrions faire croire qu'ils sont frères. Nous n'aurons pas besoins de changer l'apparence d'Ambre et Alec. Personne ne vous reconnaîtra. 

Il effectua les changements, rapidement. Les adolescents se regardèrent en souriant ébahis par le fait que ses modifications puissent autant transformer leurs personnes. Troy et Orion étaient méconnaissables, même eux avaient du mal à voir une ressemblance avec leurs pères. Quant à Carry, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à son frère. Et donc à son père.

-Un dernier point, il reste plus d'un mois avant la reprise des cours et...

-Un mois ! Mais nous devrions arriver deux jours avant la rentrée ! S'écria Alec avec indignation, il ne ratait jamais une potion !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais chercher Harry demain, et nous nous rendrons sur le chemin de Traverse chercher une autre personne.

-Puis-je vous demander qui est cette personne ?

-Bien sur, c'est Saskia Jedusor, mais ne la jugez pas sur son nom...

-C'est notre mère. Répliqua calmement Corentin.

-Dans ce cas... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

****

Terminus tout le monde descends ! Alors ? Alors ? S'y ou plait laissé moi une reviews... S'il vous plait...

Questions 

Réactions

Suggestions


	2. L'anniversaire

_Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?_ Salut à tous c'est encore moi, alors comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai plutôt la forme. Mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite chose à dire : Voilà mon histoire va se baser sur deux points de vu (pour le moment du moins), un chapitre celui d'une des visiteurs du futur, et un chapitre sur Harry. Celui-ci est dédié à Harry. Il est une sorte d'introduction, du côté d'Harry comme l'autre l'était du côté de ses enfants. Enfin voilà vous pouvez lire. Gros Bisous à vous tous !!!  Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire 

****

La pièce était sombre, la seule source de lumière venait d'une cheminée où un feu faiblissait, une voix froide et sifflante murmura alors :

-_Incendio._

Le feu reprit prestement de sa vigueur. Cette voix comme inhumaine, s'élevait d'un fauteuil installé face à cette même cheminée. Un serpent était entouré autour des pieds, comme une horrible caricature de chien. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, un groupe d'homme encapuchonné formait un cercle presque parfait autour d'eux deux. Cette voix était vraiment effroyable, elle reprit :

-Mes chers fidèles, si je vous réunis ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire qu'aujourd'hui, comme vous avez put le remarquer les Lestranges sont par mis nous, grâce à Macnair. Mais plus important, il a réussit à nous rallier les detraqueurs, ils ont relâché tous les prisonniers d'Azcaban. Grâce à eux nous allons pouvoir atteindre mon premier objectif : Tuer ce misérable chanceux qu'est Potter, ainsi que cet amoureux des Sangs-De-Bourbes, Albus Dumbledore !

Le cercle frémit à l'entente de ce nom, même leur maître fit une pause, mais il se reprit très vite. Et continua son discours :

-J'ai décidé de reprendre Poudlard, c'est à moi l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard que cette école revient de droit ! Je vais en faire la plus grande école de magie noire de tous les temps, j'y formerais mes mangemorts, votre succession ! Et je détruirais à tout jamais les descendants de Gryffondor ! Rugit-il

-Mais maîtrrrrrrrrrrrre... ... ... ...

-Je ne supporte plus tes jérémiades Queudver ! _Endoloris_ !!!

XXX 

****

            A plus de quatre cent kilomètres de là, au quatre, Privet Drive, dans une chambre fermée à double tour, un garçon se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et la douleur qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il ne parvint même pas à s'asseoir. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement pour sentir la douleur s'atténuer peu à peu. Après quelques minutes il se leva et ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte branlante de la vieille armoire, pour s'examiner dans le miroir.   Il dévisagea alors le garçon qui lui faisait face, des cheveux noirs complètement incoiffables, les mêmes que ceux de son père et des yeux d'un vert magnifique, hérité de sa mère, qui le scrutaient d'un air interrogateur. Mais ce qu'il observait pour l'instant se trouvait bien cacher sous une mèche de cheveux, une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle ne paraissait pas gonfler, ni même rouge, pourtant quelques minutes plutôt elle menaçait de lui faire exploser la tête ! Mais maintenant tout paraissait normal, pourtant depuis plus d'un an, Harry vivait ses cauchemars, c'était bien pire lorsqu'il était chez les Dursleys, à Poudlard il pouvait se faire des potions anti-rêve, comme le lui avait apprit Hermione avant leurs B.U.S.Es, mais ici chaque nuit, il _assistait _impuissant aux réunions de Voldemort. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore, ni à Sirius, il avait trop peur de le savoir en danger à cause de lui. Pourtant il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait plus vivre avec des douleurs pareilles... Et il avait besoins de savoir pourquoi Voldemort _entrait_ dans ses rêves ainsi. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger coup à la fenêtre, il se dépêcha d'ouvrire, pour voir entrer quatre hiboux, dont sa chouette, blanche comme la neige, Hedwige. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle car Coq, le hibou de Ron voletait dans toute la pièce en poussant des petits cris stridents  qui menaçaient de réveiller les Dursleys, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prit. Dès qu'il eut réussit à l'attraper et à décrocher la lettre qu'il portait, il reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de son ami, mais aussi une autre lettre écrite par Fred et George, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa. Il était tellement pressé d'avoir de leurs nouvelles qu'il lut la lettre, immédiatement, avant de délivrer les autres hiboux.

_Salut Harry !_

_Tout d'abords : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!_

_J'ai une super nouvelle : Papa a été augmenté, depuis la disparition de Croupton, plusieurs personnes du ministère ont eut des augmentations, mais maintenant que Fudje a annoncé publiquement le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, papa a eut une promotion, surtout qu'ils ont révélé l'histoire du portoloin pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, ils doivent vérifier beaucoup d'objets maintenant, et papa doit les superviser._

Maman était inquiète pour toi alors elle a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir passait la fin des vacances à la maison, mais il a refusé. Il a d'autre projet pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas apparemment il va venir te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard. On se verra à la rentrée.

_J'ai invité Hermione aussi. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Qu'elle passait les vacances chez Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte ! Elle préfère être avec Malefoy qu'avec moi ! Je n'aime pas du tout cette amitié, il doit préparer quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, qu'en pense-tu ?_

_J'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir. Hermione pensait qu'il fallait que je t'envoie quelque chose d'utile mais ça n'aurait plus était un anniversaire. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, alors à bientôt._

_Ron_

Harry regarda le cadeau que lui avait envoyé Ron, deux livres, un en cuivre rouge, et l'autre vert : _Le Quiddich d'aujourd'hui et de demain_. Et : _Technique pour attrapeurs_. Harry savait que Ron avait comprit qu'il préférait penser le moins possible à Voldemort. Et il était plus qu'heureux de savoir que M. Weasley avait enfin était augmenté, si une famille méritait d'avoir de l'argent c'était bien eux. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Hermione, mais il devait avouer que depuis que Malefoy senior avait renié Draco, il avait découvert un garçon sympathique et drôle quand il le voulait, mais tout de même... Il attrapa la lettre des jumeaux et se dépêcha de l'ouvrire.

_Salut Harry !_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!_

Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce que nous faisons de ton argent ! Nous avons ouvert notre boutique à Prés-au-Lard, maman n'était pas très contente, mais finalement elle l'a accepté. Bon enfin bref nous profitons de ton anniversaire pour t'envoyer quelques-uns uns de nos nouveaux prototypes. Ainsi que des bonbons, mais on ne te garantit pas l'effet alors, à toi de voir...

Fred & George

Harry ouvrit prudemment le paquet que les jumeaux lui avait envoyé, il y découvrit plusieurs fausses baguettes, une espèce de boule orange, dont il ne connaissait pas les effets, des tas de bonbons de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, qu'il se promit d'offrir à Dudley à la première occasion. Harry était très content que les jumeaux aient réussit à convaincre leur mère, et aussi très heureux qu'ils aient pensé à lui envoyer des farces et attrapes. Molly avait joint à leu paquet des pâtés fait maison ainsi qu'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle avait toujours peur qu'il manque de tout ! Il se promit de tous les remercier pour leurs attentions, cela le touchait profondément. 

Il se rendit alors compte que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il lisait les lettres de la famille Wesaley et que les autres hiboux commençaient à s'impatienter. Il décida de tous les débarrasser de leurs lettres, il s'envolèrent avec des hululements indignés. Il prit alors la lettre venant de Poudlard. 

Cher monsieur Potter,

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ à onze heures précises. 

En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich, vous devrez recruter, deux nouveaux batteurs ainsi que trois poursuiveurs. Nous comptons sur vous pour que la coupe revienne une nouvelle fois à Gryffondor.

Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments 

_Professeur M.McGonagall, directrice adjointe_

Cinq personnes à remplacer cette année, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup, mais si les l'équipe l'avait choisit comme capitaine, c'est parce qu'il en était capable.

La lettre du professeur de métamorphose n'était pas la seul, il y avait aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Il la prit avec inquiétude, le directeur ne lui avait jamais écrit, c'était sûrement grave, encore une fois...

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère  que ta famille te traite bien, et que tu ne souffre pas de cauchemar. Avec le retour de Voldemort il faut plus que jamais que tu fasses attention, surtout en dehors de Poudlard, c'est pourquoi je t'envoie une livre sur la défense avancé contre les forces du mal. Et n'oublie que tu peux utiliser la magie en cas de besoins._

_Mais je ne t'écrivais pas seulement pour cela, mais pour te prévenir que je viendrais demain te chercher, je te demanderais de me rejoindre chez l'une de tes voisines : Mme Figg. Nous irons ensuite au Chaudron Baveur, chercher une autre personne. Je ne serais pas seul. Soit près à quatorze heures. _

_Avec toute mon affection. Dumbledore_

Harry ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet, dans lequel il trouva un magnifique livre de cuir noir relié or, et quand il lut le titre gravé lui aussi en or, il comprit à quel point le directeur de Poudlard devait être inquiet, pour lui envoyé : _La magie noire la plus puissante, comment la combattre._ Et pourtant puisque Dumbledore lui avait proposé l'année passée de rentrée dans l'ordre du Phénix dès la fin de sa scolarité, Harry avait beaucoup travaillé et fait beaucoup de progrès, ses seuls points faibles restaient encore la divination, et les potions. Mais le second était surtout un effet dû au professeur... Il devait sûrement se passer des choses en rapport avec Voldemort et une fois de plus il regretta de ne pas s'être abonné à _la gazette des sorciers._ Il haussa les épaules comme pour répondre à ses questions, de toute façon il aurait les réponses demain. Il remarqua alors que le grand duc de Poudlard lui avait apporté une troisième lettre, immédiatement il reconnut l'écriture du garde chasse de Poudlard. Hagrid.

_Chèr Harry,_

_Cet ané tu va écouté Dumbledore, é tu ne sortira pa du chato ! Tu ne poursuivra pas j n sé qui é tu ne sera pas imprudan ! Com tu le sé l'ané dernièr nou n'avon pa pu trouvé lé géans, alor cet ané nou some reparti dan lé montagnes avec Olympe é j pouré pa fair lé cour. Mè tu ora un trè bon proffeseur ! Ton cado vien dé montagnes, tu vera il te sera util ! _

_J'espèr ke té moldu te traite bien ! _

_Hagrid_

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire devant le nombre de faute de son ami ! Mais il était aussi quelque peu déçu de ne pas le revoir cette année. Il regarda alors le paquet qu'Hagrid lui avait envoyé, il savait qu'il ne lui enverrait pas volontairement quelque chose de dangereux mais Hagrid n'avait pas la même conception du danger que tout le monde. Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard il lui avait tout de même envoyé un livre mordeur ! Mais cette fois le paquet paraissait inoffensif, par de grognement, il restait immobile... Il se décida donc à l'ouvrire prudemment, gardant sa baguette à porté de main, au cas où ! Il y découvrit une bourse en cuir dans la quelles cinq pierres vertes semblaient l'observer. Il prit la note qui accompagner son cadeau :

Harry, il s'agi de piere de dragon, el se mett a brilé qan une persone de ton entourag te veu du mal, ou simplemen prépar un mové cou ! Si el bril prè dé jumo Weasley n'é pa peur, mé ne gout rien qu'il te proposron ! El peuv étr trè util puisqu lorsqu l'on te lanc un mové sort el formron un dom ver qui te protégra de tou attak. Hagrid

Pour une fois qu'Hagrid lui envoyé un cadeau utile et non dangereux ! Et ces pierres lui seront sûrement utiles s'il devait se retrouver à nouveau face à Voldemort, il pourrait ainsi se protéger ! Il rangea quatre des cinq pierres dans sa malle et posa la dernière sur sa table de nuit où elle resta parfaitement immobile et incolore. Il la contempla avec satisfaction avant de s'intéresser à une autre lettre qui devait être celle de Sirius. Il était pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de son parrain, qui restait maintenant tout au long de l'année, du moins quand il n'était pas en mission pour Dumbledore, avec lui à Poudlard comme animal de compagnie, et garde du corps ! Mais Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il suive Harry à Privet Drive, Sirius et son filleul avaient donc été séparé malgré les supplications des deux concernés, et il était vraiment pressé de savoir comment son parrain allait. L'enveloppe contenait également une lettre d'anniversaire et un cadeau qui reprit une taille normale quand il l'eut sorti. 

_Cher filleul,_

_J'espère que tes moldus te traitent le mieux possible, si ce n'est pas le cas prévient moi immédiatement et je serais chez toi pour leur faire peur avant que tu n'aie eut le temps de dire Quiddich ! Mais normalement je te rejoindrais à Poudlard dans trois jours, nous pourrons ainsi passer du temps ensemble. Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il viendrait te chercher le lendemain. Mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises si jamais ta cicatrice te faisait mal à nouveau. Mais nous en reparlerons dans trois jours. Pour ton cadeau j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir, c'était celui de ton père, prends en soin, si tu as la curiosité de l'ouvrire - ce que j'espère de tout cœur ! - tu comprendras mes intentions, mais de cela aussi nous reparlerons plus tard. A dans trois jours._

_Avec toute mon affection, Sniffle._

PS : Tu me manque, je suis pressé de te revoir ! 

Harry fut touchait par la dernière marque d'affection, bien qu'il en ait maintenant l'habitude puisque Sirius et lui étaient devenu vraiment très proche. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrire le cadeau de son parrain, il était évident vu la forme du paquet que c'était un livre, mais ce qui le rendait plus intéressant à ses yeux, c'est qu'il ait appartenu à son père. Le livre en question paraissait très vieux et très usé, sa couverture était râpée, mais Harry ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde ! Il l'ouvrit comme le lui avait implicitement demander Sirius, et il découvrit une note à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas une écriture qu'il connaissait et pourtant il sut aussitôt que c'était l'écriture de son père.

Toi qui ouvre ce livre, sache qu'il est précieux et qu'il t'apprendra beaucoup de chose, selon tes intentions tu découvriras entre ses pages ce que tu cherche, il te suffira de penser à ce que tu voudrais connaître et le livre te le donnera. Parfois même tu y découvriras des choses que tu n'osais imaginer ! Amuse-toi bien apprenti sorcier ! 

_Cornedrue._

Harry était émut aux larmes, il tenait entre ses mains le livre grâce auquel les maraudeurs avaient réalisé leurs pires blagues. Sirius lui avait parlé de ce livre l'année passée mais jamais il n'avait été question qu'il lui en offre un exemplaire, bien au contraire, il avait prétendu que cela pourrait être dangereux pour lui ! Il se décida enfin à le quitter des yeux, se promettant d'attendre son retour à Poudlard pour s'en servir. Il prit alors le dernier paquet, qui venait sans aucun doute d'Hermione. 

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Et aussi que tu pourras te rendre chez Ron, il m'a écrit hier pour me dire que sa mère allait demander la permission à Dumbledore. Ron a déjà dut te dire que je ne serais pas là puisque je vais une semaine chez Drago. Mais surtout si Dumbledore ne donne pas son autorisation ne faites pas de bêtises ! Comme conduire une voiture volante !!!_

Harry éclata de rire, Hermione n'avait visiblement pas oublié leur arrivée très remarquée à Poudlard dans la voiture volante du père de Ron ! Il reprit sa lecture en riant toujours :

_Mais le but de ma lettre n'est pas te faire la morale mais de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'envoie deux cadeaux, l'un devrait te faire énormément plaisir, j'aurais voulu te l'offrir l'année dernière mais je n'ai pas put, alors je te l'offre maintenant. Le second cadeaux, je vais aussi l'offrir à Ron, ainsi je ne serais plus la seule à TOUT savoir !_

_Amitié _

_Hermione_

Il ouvrit le premier paquet et compris le TOUT d'Hermione, elle lui offrait _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ! Il était pressé de voir la tête que ferait Ron quand elle lui offrirait ! Le second était plus gros et quand il déballa le papier il découvrit une grosse boîte en houx, à l'intérieur un magnifique nécessaire à baguette. 

-Ouh là là Hermione !

Il était touché qu'elle se soit rappelé de ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leurs quatrièmes années. Qu'il avait eut honte de sa baguette face à celle des autres participants du tournois. Mais plus jamais il ne lui en avait reparlé. C'était vraiment une amie !

C'est alors qu'un autre hibou arriva, il était tout simplement magnifique, des couleurs d'un vert chatoyant, c'était l'un des plus beaux hiboux qu'Harry ait jamais vu ! Il transportait un très long paquet enveloppé de papier magique, c'est à dire sans aucuns rabats apparents, et dont les dessins qui le décoraient bougeaient, c'était d'ailleurs un véritable match de Quiddich qui se déroulait sur le papier. Il y avait une lettre sur le paquet avec simplement écrit son prénom, il la prit avec avidité.

_Harry,_

_Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui et c'est seulement le second anniversaire que je te souhaite. Quand tu sauras qui je suis, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne me détesteras pas, même si moi je l'ai fait durant ses dernières années. Et si je n'ai pas pu te souhaiter ton anniversaire durant les quatorze dernières années, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je ne peux t'en dire plus aujourd'hui, mais bientôt tu comprendras et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que nous deviendrons amis, où du moins que tu réussiras à me pardonner. Joyeux anniversaire Harry !!!_

_Pour ton cadeau, j'ai appris que tu étais un très bon attrapeur, et que tu vole aussi bien que ton père malgré votre différence de poste, donc je t'offre le dernier balai, spécial attrapeur : Le Guerrier Céleste !! _

Harry ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la personne de cette lettre se manifestait aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ?! C'était vraisemblablement une connaissance de ses parents, ce qui rendait cette personne bien plus importante et intéressante à ses yeux. Il ouvrit doucement le papier qui emballait le balai pour le voir apparaître. C'est vrai qu'il était magnifique, le manche en bois de rose, les brindilles étaient solides et aérodynamiques, ce balai avait dû coûter une petite fortune. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas qui avait put lui offrir un tel cadeau. 

Il regarda alors son vieux réveil, celui qui avait survécu aux nombreuses crises de Dudley,  son énorme cousin. Et s'aperçu avec étonnement qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il se dépêcha de ranger tout ses nouveaux bien, et se recoucha en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient, et aussi à cette étrange lettre, de cette étrange personne, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se promit mentalement de demander à Sirius s'il savait de qui il pouvait s'agir. 

XXX 

-Debout fainéant ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'on va t'attendre pour déjeuner ! Allez dépêche-toi !

C'était la tante Pétunia qui tambourinait à la porte

-Allez debout ! Où c'est moi qui viens te sortir du lit...

-Oui, oui j'arrive...

Harry se leva en s'étirant autant que possible, étonné d'avoir dormi si tard. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements qui avaient appartenus à Dudley, donc au moins quatre fois trop grand pour lui ! Mais il ne se plaignait pas, de toute façon, s'il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier, il était sûr que les Dursleys n'auraient pas apprécié ! 

Il descendit lentement l'escalier et entra dans la salle à manger où les Dursleys étaient déjà tous installés. Dudley prenait à lui seul tout un pant de la table et malgré une chaise qui avait été faites sur ses mesures sa graisse dépassée de tous les côtés et tombaient mollement... Spectacle peu ragoûtant... Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit devant son quart de pamplemousse, encore le régime de Dudley, bien sur ! Et pourtant il sourit et manga comme si c'était le meilleur repas qu'il est jamais fait, il pensait à toutes les friandises qui l'attendaient la haut, bien cachés sous le parquet. Il se tourna vers son oncle qui ne paraissait pas bonne humeur, il ne supportait plus le régime que Pétunia leur imposer. Il se lança à l'eau :

-Mon oncle, le directeur de mon école veut me voir aujourd'hui, je me rendrais avec lui à Londres, puis-je y aller ? Demanda-t-il en tentant d'adopter un ton aussi neutre que possible.

-Et pourquoi te laisserais-je retrouver ce cinglé ? Non mais vraiment... Et ne crois pas que je vais te conduire à Londres. Je ne suis pas ton chauffeur !

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de m'y conduire, et puis te seras débarrasser de moi un mois plutôt ! Tenta-t-il

-C'est non ! Oublie ça et aide ta tante à débarrasser.

-Non ! Je n'aiderai pas à débarrasser ! Cria-t-il avec colère. Je devais écrire à mon parrain et lui va venir me chercher ! Et ce n'est pas ton salon qu'il détruira ! Ou alors je vais ensorceler ta voiture pour la faire voler et je m'enfuirai avec ! Dit-il en repensant aux recommandations d'Hermione.

-Tu... Tu ne pe... Tu ne peux pas faire tu-sais-quoi ! Sinon tu seras renvoyer de ton école d'anormaux ! 

C'était risible son oncle parlait de la magie comme les sorciers de Voldemort ! Vraiment pitoyable !

-Mauvaise réponse ! Dumbledore m'a donné avant de revenir ici une autorisation pour faire de la magie ! 

Instantanément la tante Pétunia devint aussi blanche que la craie et l'oncle Vernon au contraire devint rouge écrevisse ! Il sembla réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux, faire plaisir à son neveu ou prendre le risque de voir sa voiture s'envolait ou pire encore voir le parrain de celui-ci débarquer ! Visiblement le premier choix était le meilleur, il marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry interpréta comme un oui !

Il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre avant que son oncle ne change d'avis. Il vida sa cachette sous la latte de plancher, et commença à grignotait distraitement l'une des confiseries envoyait par la mère de Ron. Quand soudain Dudley entra dans la chambre en fanfaronnant. Mais il s'arrêta en le voyant manger.

-Maman, MAMAN !!! Harry cache de la nourriture, il est en train de manger ! MAMAN ! Hurla-t-il

Harry s'empressa de fermer la porte bousculant son cousin à l'intérieur l'enfermant ainsi avec lui.

-Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite je te jette un sort ! L'interrompit-il

-Tu... Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as menti à papa ! Fit Dudley d'une voix tremblante. Et il te laissera pas partir si tu me fais du mal !

-Tu vas voir. Harry attrapa sa baguette et se mit à bouger les bras en tous sens, et à trembler, puis il clama comme une formule : Bric, brac, broc, que ce vilain cousin soit changer en coussin !

Dudley sortit alors de la pièce en courant aussi vite que pouvait le porter ses énormes jambes, et se mit à crier :

-Maman ! MAMAN ! Il fait, tu sais quoi !

Après s'être fait invectiver par sa tante qui avait bien vu qu'il n'était rein arriver à Dudley, il finit de préparer ses affaires puis descendit sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige, sans faire de marque au parquet et sous l'œil attentif de la tante Pétunia. Avant de sortir, il murmura un sort pour rétrécir toutes ses affaires et les mit dans l'une de ses poches. Et avec un dernier signe d'adieux, pas vraiment enthousiaste aux Dursleys, il sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers la maison de la vieille femme qui l'avait si souvent gardé quand il était enfant. Il avait apprit l'année dernière qu'elle était une sorcière... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

****

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Ce qui serait sympa c'est de me laisser une review, même la plus petite et la plus insignifiante, je vous assure que c'est motivant, voir que cinq ou six personnes aiment votre histoire et attendent impatiemment la suite c'est vraiment super, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai des reviewer à remercier !!!

****

Lily Rose () : Je sais que la mise en page est un problème et normalement dans ce chapitre elle devrait être normale, mais si elle ne l'est pas, et bien je suis désolée mais je ne vais rien pouvoir faire... Sinon ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir surtout continu !!! Lol...

Tiffany : Comme pour Lily Rose, je vais essayer d'arranger la mise en page, mais je ne te promets rien !!! Sinon je tiens ç te dire que je t'adore !!! Tu es vraiment super et je suis super contente que mes fics te plaisent, tu va devenir ma meilleure amie situ continue ainsi... Alors surtout ne t'arrête pas !!!

ZoR.oui.et.alors : C'est pas juste moi j'ai pas de choriste !!! Tu me prêtes les tiens ? s'il te plait... *Yeux de chiot battu auquel même Voldemort ne résisterais pas*. A part ça MERCI ! MERCI ! Et pour la mise en page, normalement ce chap devrait être normal, mais je ne promets rien, surtout continu tes reviews, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire... Et pour tous les chapitres tu vas devoir patienter et pas qu'un peu, je n'en ai écrit que quatre pour l'instant et la fin du quatre ne me plait pas alors... *Sourire* Merci encore et continue à me lire !!!


	3. Rencontre

Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?

Salut à tous c'est encore moi, alors comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai plutôt la forme. Mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite chose à dire : Voilà mon histoire va se baser sur deux points de vu (pour le moment du moins), un chapitre celui d'une des visiteurs du futur, et un chapitre sur Harry. Gros Bisous à vous tous !!!  

Titre : Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?

Genre : Pour changer : Je ne sais pas !!!

Couple : Corentin + Ambre, et pour le moment se sera tout !!!

Histoire : Et si le futur ne se passait pas si bien, et s'il était tué, et si le monde était asservi par Voldemort ? C'est alors que les enfants de nos héros décide de changer ce qui c'est passé, ils vont venir aider leurs parents... Est-ce une si bonne idée ?

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Corentin et Carry Potter : Se sont des jumeaux, les enfants d'Harry, Corentin ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais sa sœur et plus rancunière, et tenace...

Troy Wesaley : Contre toute attente, il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père - George Wesaley - mais plus à son oncle Percy, sérieux et respectueux des règlements, le problème étant qu'il se laisse entraîner par ses amis ! Son nom d'empreint : Troy Wendeberg

Ambre Malefoy : Elle a un caractère posé, différent de celui de son père, Draco, elle ressemble plus à Hermione, sa mère. Son nom d'empreint : Ambre Scander

Alec Marault : C'est un sorcier de sang moldu, très sympathique, lui et Harry s'entendent très bien.

Orion Black : Le fils de Sirius. Il a très mauvais caractère et est jaloux de la relation entre Sniffle et Harry. Son nom d'empreint : Orion Wendeberg. Il doit se faire passer pour le frère de Troy.

Saskia Jedusor : Comme l'indique son nom elle a un rapport avec Voldemort, elle ne lui ressemble pas le moins du monde - ou du moins elle ne le laisse pas voir dans son comportement... - Elle s'entend bien avec Harry...

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre 

****

Quand il se réveilla Corentin se sentait vraiment bien, il dormait sur un matelas bien confortable, pas comme ceux des abris de la résistance. Il hésitait à ouvrire les yeux, de peur de découvrire encore une fois la cachette souterraine, où ils étaient parqués, de voir ses amis et sa sœur se plaindre de la faim, et du froid. Il ne voulait pas trouver encore une fois de nouveau morts. Il était si bien. Il sentit qu'on le secouait, et il se décida à regarder où il était, espérant de toutes ses forces être couché à Godric's Hollow !

Ce qu'il vit le surpris au point de le faire éclater de rire, Troy se tenait devant lui, une expression de colère sur le visage et les cheveux verts !

-Regarde ce que tes idiots d'amis m'ont encore fait ! Grogna-t-il vexé

-Je te ferais remarquer que se sont aussi tes amis ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Orion va te lancer le contre sort puisque je pense que ce n'est pas une potion. 

Son ami haussa les épaules et sourit à son tour. C'est alors que Corentin se rappela qu'ils avaient dormi dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Dumbledore avait pensé que c'est là qu'ils seraient le plus à l'aise. Ils étaient vraiment dans le passé, ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il à Troy

-Il va être onze heures trente, les autres nous attendent dans la salle commune, n'oublie pas que nous accompagnons Albus chercher Harry et Saskia.

-Ok ! Je m'habille et je descends, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Son ami sortit de la pièce, il commença alors à s'habiller, réajustant sa tenue de combat. Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de trouver une autre tenue... De toute manière, dès la rentrée ils seront obligés de porter l'uniforme de Poudlard... Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il attrapa son poignard d'agent, et le plaça dans la poche prévue à cet effet, c'était un objet qu'il adorait, de plus s'il ressemblait à un simple poignard, il n'en était pas un...

Il sortit à son tour descendit le court escalier et trouva ses amis et sa jumelle dans la salle commune. Troy et Orion étaient en train de se disputer à propos du sort qui avait rendu le roux, vert ! Carry et Alec flirtaient en jouant à une partie d'échec, chacun tentant de déstabiliser l'autre en le séduisant. Quant à Ambre elle les observait un sourire amusait sur les lèvres en comptant les points. 

-Combien à combien ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de sa petite amie

-Quatre à trois pour Alec. Bonjour à toi aussi, fit-elle avec sarcasme.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant, laissant sa main s'infiltrer sous son haut... Mais ce ne sont pas tes vêtements ! S'exclama-t-il en sentant la matière sous ses doigts. Elle éclata de rire.

-Et bien on voit que tu es à ce que tu fais ! Elle rit de plus en plus en voyant sa mine déconfite, c'est un tee-shirt Corentin ! Dumbledore nous en a donné hier soir, c'est bien plus agréable que nos hauts habituels. Elle lui en tendit un, il le regarda avec circonspection, puis retira son propre haut pour l'enfiler. Elle avait raison c'était bien plus confortable et beaucoup moins chaud. 

-Et si nous descendions ? Proposa Orion, qui avait finalement rendu leur couleur originelle aux cheveux de Troy.

-C'est bon pour moi ! Carry, Alec vous venez ? Offrit-il à sa jumelle, qui venait de perdre sa reine. Elle se leva furieuse.

-Oui, allons-y, de toute façon nous re-jouerons plus tard.

Et elle sortit, sous les rires des cinq autres. Ce qu'elle pouvait être mauvaise joueuse ! Quand il la rejoignirent elle était attablée devant une assiette d'œuf brouillés. Et tous se mirent à manger avidement, depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un vrai repas !  

Une fois rassasiée, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir le professeur Dumbledore s'approchait en souriant doucement.

-Et bien, vous deviez être affamés. Tous rougirent, honteux, mais le vieux directeur ne fit que rire. Je vous attendais pour partir, nous allons être en retard pour Harry.

-Mais professeur, intervint Troy, il n'est que midi.

-Désolé de vous contredire mon jeune ami, mais il est pratiquement quatorze heures. Je vous suggère de faire vérifier vos montres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant si vous vouliez me suivre hors de la salle, un portoloin nous attend. 

XXX 

****

Corentin s'écroula à terre et sentit les personnes serrées contre lui faire de même. Il détestait les portoloin ! D'ailleurs il détestait presque tous les transports sorcier ! Les arrivés était toujours brutal ! Il entendit une voix dans l'autre pièce :

-Tient, tu vois ! Albus n'avait que très peu de retard, tu le connais ! Fit une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas. Mais celle qui lui répondit lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Vous avez raison, je m'inquiétais pour rien, c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de retourner chez les Dursleys. 

Son père. Son père était là dans la pièce voisine, en vie, a à peine seize ans. Encore innocent, mais déjà si puissant. Il était tellement content qu'il en aurait sauté de joie. Et quand il regarda ses amis, il s'aperçut que tous pensaient la même chose : Ils sont en vie ! Dumbledore interrompit le court de leurs pensées :

-Suivez-moi, nous avons peu de temps - ou nous allons aussi faire attendre Saskia -.

Il entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry se tenait là assit dans un fauteuil, face à une femme âgée. Il souriait. Il se leva lorsqu'il les vit entrer, et un sourire hésitant se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était visiblement surpris de les trouver avec le directeur.

-Bonjour Arabella, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien professeur.

Dumbledore sembla s'apercevoir du malaise de son jeune élève, et se retourna vers eux, qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Le directeur sourit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Harry avait le regard fixait sur Corentin et Carry, et un mélange de joie et de colère se disputait son visage.

-Harry je te présente Corentin et Carry Potter. Se sont tes cousins. Les enfants du frère de James, Antone. Ayant quelques problèmes en Amérique où ils vivaient, ils sont arrivés hier et resteront avec toi à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée. Ils sont venus avec leurs amis, Alec Marault, Troy et Orion W... Wendeberg et Ambre... Scander. 

Les adolescents sourirent à leur nouveau directeur, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé au problème de leur nom. Mais le visage d'Harry était complètement fermé, il paraissait que la colère avait prédominé sur tous autres sentiments. D'ailleurs les adolescents ne furent pas les seuls à s'en apercevoir, puisque le professeur hésita avant de proposer :

-Bien, Harry je suppose que tu as rétréci tes affaires. Le jeune homme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Dans ce cas nous allons nous rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Pas pour vos fournitures, mais je dois récupérer une jeune fille, qui elle aussi restera à Poudlard. Arabella, au plaisir de te revoir.

Et tous touchèrent le portoloin pour se retrouver brusquement dans un des salons privés du Chaudron Baveur. Du moins c'est ce qui était écrit juste au-dessus de la porte. L'adolescente sursauta violemment en les voyant atterrire. Et une fois de plus Corentin et Carry sentirent une émotion intense l'envahir. Leur mère se tenait la devant eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Mais ce qui les frappa fut le sourire espiègle qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'elle avait toujours réservait à leur père, comme s'il représentait quelque chose de spécial pour eux. 

En réalité, elle ressemblait un peu à Harry, et encore plus à Corentin et Carry, mais eux seuls pouvaient savoir pourquoi ! Des cheveux noirs coupaient dans un magnifique dégradé, lui tombait au milieu du dos, des yeux bleus profonds, comme ceux de Corentin éclairaient un visage aux pommettes hautes. Des lèvres charnues, à peine peinte d'une touche de rose, brun. Ce qu'elle portait encore à leur époque...

Elle se leva, révélant un corps aux proportions admirables, dans le futur elle serait plus maigre - cela dû bien sur au manque de nourriture - et elle n'avait pas encore cette cicatrice sur la joue droite. Les jumeaux se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Ils avaient leurs deux parents réunis, devant eux, en bonne santé. 

-Bonjour professeur. 

Même sa voix avait changé. Quand elle s'adressait à eux c'était toujours avec tendresse, mais dans le futur elle serait plus rauque, à force de donner des ordres aux troupes d'aurors, et plus tard encore, de résistants, mais là elle était basse et douce, voir même mélodieuse. 

-Bonjour Saskia, cela me fait très plaisir de te revoir, surtout en si bonne santé. Je suis désolé pour ta mère.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et murmura un remerciement pratiquement inaudible, mais les jumeaux sursautèrent violemment, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, elle les regarda et une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux, et elle leur sourit chaleureusement. Le professeur s'avança vers eux pour les présenter.

-Je te présente Harry Potter, ses cousins, Corentin et Carry Potter, ainsi que leurs amis, Alec Marault, Troy et Orion Wendeberg et Ambre Scander. Vous tous voici Saskia Jedusor. 

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, guettant sa réaction. Mais ce qu'il fit les étonna tous : Il éclata de rire. D'un rire dément. Les adolescents du futur, se regardèrent ébahis, ils avaient l'habitude de ses fous rires inopportuns, mais ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. A de la colère, de la peur... A tout, sauf à ça ! A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient l'impression d'être encore plus proche, du jeune homme qui deviendrait leur père, ils se rappelaient très bien la fois où alors qu'il était en train de combattre Voldemort, celui-ci avait lancé un sortilège qui avait touché l'un de ses mangemorts, à la surprise générale de tous, Harry avait éclaté de rire, d'un rire dément, le même qu'aujourd'hui... Apparemment cela ne devait pas lui arriver encore souvent car Dumbledore ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir, d'ailleurs Harry parut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il s'arrêta et le regarda :

-Professeur c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? 

-Je ne comprends pas Harry, qu'est-ce qui serait une blague ?

-J'ai vécu pendant quatorze ans chez les Dursleys et vous arrivez aujourd'hui pour me dire que j'ai un oncle sorcier, mieux des cousins, de mon âge qui plus est, et moi j'ai été maltraité, et mal-aimé, alors que j'aurais pus grandir avec des personnes que j'aurais aimés et qui m'auraient aimé. Puis vous me présenter la fille de l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde... C'est une blague n'est-ce pas professeur ? Demanda-t-il maintenant très sérieux, voir même en colère.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry, mais tes cousins n'ont pas vécu avec leurs parents, ton oncle Harry était un mangemort, je ne pouvais tout de même pas te confier à lui. Quant à Saskia, je t'accorde qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort, mais je t'assure que tu n'as absolument rien à craindre d'elle. Je crois même, que tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle le déteste au moins autant que toi.

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré rester chez les Dursleys, je ne crois pas être capable de passer un mois avec la famille que je n'ai jamais vu et... Et elle. Termina-t-il.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Le coupa durement Carry, qui ne supportait pas d'être repoussé par son propre père.

Harry se tourna lentement vers elle, et un éclair d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux verts, la jeune fille avait les mêmes que lui, bien qu'ils soient parcourut d'éclair d'or. Il les scruta avec ostentation. Corentin retint un tressaillement quand il croisa son regard, il ne devait laisser paraître aucune faiblesse. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son père le méprise, il voulait qu'il l'apprécie. Dans le futur il l'aimerait, mais tous les parents aiment leurs enfants, alors qu'ici, s'il l'aimait... Corentin savait que se ne serait pas facile, mais il était près à tout pour qu'il l'aime.

-Vois-tu, je ne vous connais pas, mais je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir envie, et j'ai bien peur de me montrer désagréable avec vous, ce serait dommage vu que vous êtes ma seule famille... A moins que j'en aie encore beaucoup caché dans le monde ? Railla-t-il

-Et bien moi je pense que tu as peur, voilà. Tu as peur que nous ne t'aimions pas, nous nous sommes deux, mais toi, tu es tout seul, si jamais nous ne nous entendions pas, tu serais une nouvelle fois seul, et je crois que tu ne veux pas avoir à pensé que c'est de ta faute. Mais peut être as-tu raison. Peut-être. 

Corentin regardait sa jumelle ébahis, il comprit en entendant ses paroles, que sa sœur avait mieux comprit son père que lui, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Mais il releva le menton en signe de défis. 

Harry les regardait avec froideur. Elle avait apparemment visé juste. Et il ne semblait pas apprécié d'avoir été découvert ainsi.

-Harry, Saskia, vous tous, fit Dumbledore en voulant éviter les paroles blessantes pour tous, nous allons retourner à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici.

Il s'approcha d'eux, sortit de sa poche un vieux mouchoir tout rapiécé, il leur demanda de le prendre, et tous furent tiré, pour ré-atterrire juste dans le hall du château. Corentin s'épousseta, il détestait vraiment les portoloins ! Sa sœur pestait contre leur moyen de transport peu délicat. Tous deux préféraient les moldus. Le professeur rit légèrement de leurs réactions à tous. Puis il se releva.

-Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir rester seuls cet après-midi, je dois me rendre au ministère jusqu'à demain. Vous dormirez tous chez les Gryffondors. Vous avez toujours le mot de passe ? Leur demanda-t-il. 

-Bien sur professeur ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas l'oublier. Intervint Troy

-Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez de passer une bonne journée, et de bien vous entendre. Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. Harry tous les deux nous aurons à parler à mon retour. Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son jeune élève allait poser une question.

XXX 

****

Deux heures plus tard, Corentin était une nouvelle fois assit dans l'un de canapés de la salle commune. Troy était installé près de lui et lisait un énorme grimoire, visiblement d'Astronomie. Matière dans la quel il excellait. Ambre et Carry étaient monté avec Saskia pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires. Quant à Harry il était assit légèrement plus loin, Alec lui parlait de potions, où Harry était vraiment mauvais - du moins c'est ce que son professeur lui répétait - d'après ce que Corentin avait compris. Il ne manquait qu'Orion. Ils avaient apprit peu de temps avant que Sirius était encore en cavale. Puisque Harry avait parlé de Sniffle, et les adolescents savaient très bien qu'il ne l'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas dire   son prénom. Et ils avaient tous été secoués d'apprendre que le blagueur des Maraudeurs survivait plus qu'il ne vivait. 

-Corentin, hou hou ! Corentin ! 

Il sursauta violemment perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Harry et Alec se rapprocher. Les deux garçons le regardaient maintenant. Alec avec inquiétude et Harry... Harry paraissait le jauger.

-Désolé j'étais ailleurs, vous disiez ?

-J'étais en train de te demander si tu avais aussi mauvais caractère que ta sœur ? Fit Harry. Corentin ne fut pas vexer, il savait qu'il blaguait. 

-Non ! Merlin m'en garde ! Carry est très autoritaire, elle a une âme de chef. Moi je ne me rebelle que lorsque je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, sinon je la laisse faire. Je n'aime pas que les gens soient contre moi, cela m'est arrivé beaucoup trop souvent. De la où on vient, nous sommes perçus comme des... Des... Comment dire ?

-Des empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Termina Alec

-C'est une expression moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis d'origine moldu, en effet, cela te dérange ? Le provoqua-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Si cela me dérangeait, je serais un Serpentard et ma meilleure amie ne serait pas d'origine moldue, et si tu crois que je ne me suis pas aperçu que tu me provoquais délibérément en tentant de me mettre en colère, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, comme dirais les moldus. Acheva-t-il en souriant

Un éclat de rire les interrompit. Saskia, Carry et Ambre les regardaient en riant de la petite joute des deux garçons. Ambre se calla contre Corentin alors que Carry allait s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Alec, recommençant leur jeu de séduction du matin. Saskia parut quelque peu mal à l'aise mais vint s'asseoir près de Harry, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. 

Corentin les regardait, plus personne ne parlait. Il vit alors Harry sortirent une pierre verte de sa poche... Les pierres de dragons ! Il était en train de vérifier s'il pouvait leurs faire confiance ! Il fronça les sourcils, inexplicablement il se sentait trahit...

-Tu n'as pas besoins de ça pour savoir si on est sincère, tu n'as qu'à demandé ! Fit une voix froide comme la glace, derrière eux. Orion était là et il ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ça ?

-Que tu peux ranger tes pierres de dragons, elles resteront éteintes en notre présence. Ce que tu veux savoir sur nous, tu le demande. 

-Très bien, comment connaissez-vous Sniffle ?

Tous se regardèrent ébahis, Harry ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour son parrain ! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Orion. Tandis que les autres poussaient des soupirs, seule Saskia ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le portrait s'ouvrit alors sur un énorme chien noir qui avançait tranquillement. Corentin s'aperçu qu'il allait reprendre sa forme, Harry aussi puisqu'il cria :

-Sniffle ! 

Le chien se tourna vers eux et resta immobile un instant en voyant toutes les personnes présentes. Il s'approcha d'Harry et montra légèrement les dents. Carry et Alec éclatèrent de rire, c'était pour eux qu'il ferait ça dans vingt ans ! Troy se tourna alors vers Harry pour répondre à sa question :

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a prévenu que tu avais un chien du nom de Sniffle. 

-C'est faux ! Le professeur Dumbledore ne... Je veux dire que Sniffle n'est pas un animal domestique, il fait ce qu'il veut, Dumbledore ne sait pas forcément quand il est avec moi, donc il ne peut pas vous avoir prévenu. 

Le chien grogna de plus belle, protégeant son filleul, et Corentin fut ému du lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Mais bien vite il recula, Sirius s'avançait vers eux, les dents en avant et il ne paraissait pas du tout content, les adolescents se regardèrent indécis, Orion paraissait plus que les autres affecté, mais Alec le retenait, au cas ou il agisse bêtement... Et soudain alors que Carry s'avançait vers son futur père, Sirius bondit...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Ce qui serait sympa c'est de me laisser une review, même la plus petite et la plus insignifiante, je vous assure que c'est motivant, voir que cinq ou six personnes aiment votre histoire et attendent impatiemment la suite c'est vraiment super, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai des reviewer à remercier !!! 

Reviews :

Tiffany : Merci une fois de plus ! La mise en page est bonne maintenant, du moins j'espère ! Gros Bisous !

Paprika Star () : Merci !!! Merci !!! Merci !!!  Merci !!!! Pour sauver leurs parents ? Qui a dit qu'ils arriveraient à les sauver ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils qu'on le croit ? Enfin en tout cas voilà la suite ! Gros Bisous et surtout continue j'adore tes reviews !!!

Jessi a () : Merci beaucoup et continue à me reviewer !!!

Amélie () : Faute admise moitié pardonnée... Lol !!! Merci encore pour ta review, continue ! Gros bisous !!!

****


	4. Vol et rentrée

**_Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?_**

Salut à tous c'est encore moi, alors comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai plutôt la forme. Mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite chose à dire : Voilà mon histoire va se baser sur deux points de vu (pour le moment du moins), un chapitre celui d'une des visiteurs du futur, et un chapitre sur Harry. Gros Bisous à vous tous !!! Aujourd'hui c'est un sur le Survivant !!!

Titre : Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?

Genre : Pour changer : Je ne sais pas !!!

Couple : Corentin + Ambre, et pour le moment se sera tout !!!

Histoire : Et si le futur ne se passait pas si bien, et s'il était tué, et si le monde était asservi par Voldemort ? C'est alors que les enfants de nos héros décide de changer ce qui c'est passé, ils vont venir aider leurs parents... Est-ce une si bonne idée ?

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Corentin et Carry Potter : Se sont des jumeaux, les enfants d'Harry, Corentin ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais sa sœur et plus rancunière, et tenace...

Troy Wesaley : Contre toute attente, il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père - George Wesaley - mais plus à son oncle Percy, sérieux et respectueux des règlements, le problème étant qu'il se laisse entraîner par ses amis ! Son nom d'empreint : Troy Wendeberg

Ambre Malefoy : Elle a un caractère posé, différent de celui de son père, Draco, elle ressemble plus à Hermione, sa mère. Son nom d'empreint : Ambre Scander

Alec Marault : C'est un sorcier de sang moldu, très sympathique, lui et Harry s'entendent très bien.

Orion Black : Le fils de Sirius. Il a très mauvais caractère et est jaloux de la relation entre Sniffle et Harry. Son nom d'empreint : Orion Wendeberg. Il doit se faire passer pour le frère de Troy.

Saskia Jedusor : Comme l'indique son nom elle a un rapport avec Voldemort, elle ne lui ressemble pas le moins du monde - ou du moins elle ne le laisse pas voir dans son comportement... - Elle s'entend bien avec Harry...

**Chapitre 4 : Vol et rentrée...**

****

         Il se sentait vraiment fatigué, ces vacances n'étaient pas du tout reposantes, comme il l'avait espéré. Son balai à la main, il avançait d'un pas rapide vers les terrains de Quiddich, il avait décidé qu'un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien. Il avait à la main son éclair de feu, mais sur le dos le guerrier céleste. Il n'était pas certain de s'en servir, après tout il ne savait pas de qui il pouvait venir... Il se prit à penser qu'Hermione serait fière de lui, il secoua la tête en riant doucement pour chasser cette pensée.

Près de lui, un colosse noir marchait. Sirius. Sirius et lui s'entendaient vraiment à merveille, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un père, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, d'ailleurs Harry sentait très bien l'inquiétude de son parrain. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne faisait aucunement confiance au nouveau, et il avait réagit très violemment la première fois, il avait sauté sur celle qui était sa cousine, tentant de lui attraper la gorge, mais bien vite son jumeau et l'autre fille l'avait tiré de sous le chien. Harry et lui s'étaient fâchés, les nouveaux paraissaient plus qu'en colère, et Sirius était aussi énervé qu'eux... Mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il leur faisait confiance. Et Sirius aussi... C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il était énervé et qu'il était méchant avec eux... Il ne comprenait pas, et Harry était d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain, il commença par se munir de ses protections, puis il regarda autour de lui, et à son grand étonnement il aperçut une silhouette basculée par les bourrasques de vents de cette fin d'été. Mais elle volait avec aisance, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec son balai, il n'avait jamais vu une personne volait ainsi, en parfaite osmose avec son environnement, de là où il était, il ne pouvait voir son visage, il ne savait même pas si s'était un garçon ou une fille. 

Il se tourna vers Sirius, lui aussi regardait la personne avec de l'admiration dans les yeux. Harry bien qu'enthousiasmé par cet individu, était déçu de ne pouvoir être seul avec son parrain. Ils ne pouvaient pratiquement jamais se parler seul à seul, puisque Sirius devait rester sous sa forme animagi, il avait souhaité lui parler face à face pour une fois, Harry avait espéré avoir le château pour eux seuls, mais les nouveaux recherchaient souvent sa compagnie, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, il n'était pas toujours très agréable avec eux, en faites seul les garçons lui était sympathique, et encore, Troy l'énervait un peu avec sa science infuse, il était encore pire qu'Hermione en première année, quant à Orion, il n'avait rien contre lui, mais le garçon semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison inconnu, il paraissait... Jaloux... Oui jaloux. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi. Corentin et Alec étaient assez agréables, ils avaient de l'humour et ne cherchaient pas à envahir sa vie privée, contrairement aux deux filles, elles étaient beaucoup trop curieuses à son goût, et il éprouvait un sentiment bizarre envers Carry, pas de l'amour... Mais plutôt comme s'il devait la protéger... Vraiment étrange, cette fille n'avait nullement besoin d'être protéger, elle en était parfaitement capable elle-même !

Un aboiement le sortit de sa rêverie, il regarda Sirius qui grogna légèrement, il se retourna alors pour voir ce que fixait son parrain ainsi. 

Saskia se tenait derrière lui, un balai à la main, elle était quelque peu essoufflée, mais souriait, c'était donc elle qui volait, il était vraiment en admiration, qu'elle prodige...

-Salut Harry, fit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, de l'autre côté de Sirius, qui grognait toujours doucement.

-Sniffle, c'est bon, le rassura son filleul, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Tu vole vraiment très bien tu sais ?

-Merci. Elle rougit imperceptiblement, et cela le fit rire. Ne te moque pas de moi ! Elle se mit à rire, elle aussi.

-Je ne me moquais pas de toi, tu voles vraiment bien.

-Il paraît que tu es un jeune prodigue, sur un balai. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le premier depuis un siècle à être entré dans l'équipe au cours de ta première année.

Se fut à son tour de rougir sous le compliment, et, comme Harry, Saskia rit 

-J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout.

-Je ne crois pas en la chance, si tu as pus jouer si jeune alors que tu n'avais jamais volé de ta vie c'est tout simplement que tu as un don. 

-Je ne crois pas avoir un don, je me débrouille bien sur un balai mais ce n'est pas fantastique, je n'avais jamais vu une personne voler comme toi, je suis vraiment impressionné.

-Et si on arrêtait les compliments ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant de plus en plus

-Ca marche pour moi. Tu arrêtes ?

-Je vais te laisser le terrain, je l'ai eu pour moi seule, à ton tour.

-Cela ne me dérange pas de voler avec toi. 

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci ! Je ne te gênerais pas si tu voulais t'entraîner, tu ne me verras même pas...

-Tu ne dérange pas voyons, je n'ai aucune envie de m'entraîner, juste de me détendre en volant. Il se tourna vers le colosse, qui était maintenant allongé sur l'un des bancs, la tête entre les pattes. Tu restes la Sniffle ? Le chien sembla lever les yeux au ciel, et Harry éclata de rire, sous le regard éberlué de Saskia.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ce chien ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il est comme mon meilleur ami, ne dit-on pas que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme ?

-Bien sur, mais tu as Ron et Hermione...

-Comment les connais-tu ? La coupa-t-il brusquement

-Tu en as parlé avec Carry et Ambre, et vu que vous étiez près de moi j'ai tout entendu, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû...

-C'est correct. Et si nous y allions ?

Elle se releva soudain en souriant, enfourcha son balai, attendit qu'il fasse de même et donna un fort coup de pied à la rambarde pour prendre de l'élan. Elle monta à environ cinquante mètres du sol, se stabilisa et l'attendit. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sirius qui semblait sourire, lui tira la langue et décolla à son tour, il la rejoignit, et ils commencèrent à voler doucement l'un près de l'autre, puis elle le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

-On fait une course, M. Potter ?

-Avec plaisir Miss Jedusor, à trois. Un... Deux...

Et la jeune fille s'élança à une vitesse d'enfer, Harry jura et s'envola à sa suite, tentant de la rattraper, il se pencha sur son balai, et tout en augmentant sa vitesse s'éleva légèrement jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle riait et c'est cheveux, qu'elle avait détachée volaient librement, elle était vraiment belle ainsi, mais la vitesse  changer tout de même ses traits, et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui faisait la grimace, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. A un moment elle regarda derrière elle et ne le voyant pas, elle pensa l'avoir distancé, ils devaient maintenant foncer à plus de deux cents cinquante kilomètres heure. Une fois le tour terminé elle s'arrêta doucement près des gradins où Sirius dormait, elle scruta le terrain à sa recherche, et Harry jugea bond de se montrer, il se posa et s'assit près du chien qu'il caressa distraitement, puis l'interpella en riant :

-Tu cherches quelque un ?

Elle sursauta et la regarda la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes, Harry se donna le luxe de la narguer un peu en s'allongeant près de son parrain, qui semblait s'amuser lui aussi.

-Je volais au-dessus de toi et tu n'as absolument rien remarqué, le Quiddich c'est un sport d'équipe, tu devrais être plus attentive...

-Tu m'as eu, je l'admets, mais je ne joue pas au Quiddich, j'aime voler, c'est tout. 

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant toujours, et toute aussi essoufflée que lui, elle s'allongea sur le banc au-dessus de celui d'Harry.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Essaye toujours, tu verras bien.

-Pourquoi utilise-tu un éclair de feu, alors que tu as un guerrier céleste ?

Il se releva sur un coude pour la regarder, puis il attrapa le guerrier céleste, c'est vrai qu'il était magnifique. Et contre toute attente, il lui répondit sincèrement :

-La personne qui m'a offert mon éclair de feu, et la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et il a prit de gros risque pour me l'offrir, il ne représente pas pour moi un simple balai... Quant au guerrier céleste, je l'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire, et je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé, il faudrait que j'en parle à Dumbledore, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser, j'ai beaucoup trop d'ennemi, pour ne pas être prudent lorsque je reçois un cadeau anonyme. Tu trouves ça prétentieux ?

-Non... Je suppose que je me méfierais aussi, avec les temps qui cour, c'est pire qu'avec Grindelwald...

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Elle sursauta à sa question, se mit une main sur la bouche et se releva prestement, le regardant avec méfiance.

-Je... C'est à dire que là d'où je viens nous l'avons beaucoup étudié en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ah. Lui aussi se releva finalement. Il savait qu'elle avait menti, cela se voyait dans son attitude et dans son mal aise, elle paraissait soudain plus vulnérable. Il lui sourit, pour qu'elle se détende, mais intérieurement il se promit de demander à Hermione si elle pouvait faire des recherches sur elle. 

**XXX**

****

Dans une demi-heure Hermione et Ron serait là, il était plus que pressé de les revoir ! Les autres paraissaient tous nerveux. 

Harry s'entendait maintenant très bien avec Corentin, Alec et Saskia, ce n'est pas qu'il s'entende mal avec les autres, c'est juste qu'ils fussent plus distants. Pour l'instant, il regardait Alec et sa cousine disputer une partie d'échec, et il était sur que même Ron aurait perdu face à Carry, elle le séduisait d'une façon si provocante, mais Alec restait imperturbable, et  au contraire, la séduisait à son tour. Corentin était plongé dans un livre de métamorphose, et Saskia c'était endormi contre lui. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, et il l'appréciait énormément. Mais il ne savait pas comment aller réagir Ron et Hermione, en faite Hermione l'accepterait sûrement sans problème mais Ron avait déjà du mal avec Draco... 

Il fut ramenait à la réalité par un léger gémissement, il regarda avec inquiétude la jeune fille, ses traits étaient tirés, comme si elle se débattait dans un cauchemar. Il la secoua doucement pour qu'elle se réveille, mais elle sursauta si violemment que tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je... Désolée...

Et elle ce re-blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Et pourtant cela ne parut pas étrange à Harry, qui la serra contre lui.

-Un mauvais rêve ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

-On peut dire ça... Merci de m'avoir réveillé... 

Le silence revint, à part eux-même et les joueurs d'échecs, tous étaient plongés dans leurs livres de cours. Ils les avaient reçu seulement la veille, Dumbledore avait jugé que c'était trop dangereux pour eux, d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Hé, vous tous ! Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre attendre les élèves dans la grande salle, non ?

Tous acceptèrent et c'est dans un bruit infernal - surtout pour si peu d'élèves - qu'ils descendirent. Saskia s'approcha de lui et d'une voix légèrement anxieuse elle lui demanda :

-Harry, tu resteras mon ami, si... Si je vais à Serpentard ?

Il s'arrêta et éclata de rire, sous le regard éberlué de la jeune fille.

-Ne joue pas à l'enfant timide avec moi !

-Oh ça va ! Réponds-moi au lieu de te moquer ! Fit-elle en se renfrognant

-Oui Saskia, qu'importe la maison où tu seras, nous resterons amis, mais je ne te cache pas que je préférerais que tu sois une Gryffondor, je te verrais ainsi plus souvent... Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, alors ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire, mais le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, heureusement, je lui aie dis que c'était hors de question qu'il m'envoie là bas alors maintenant je suis un Gryffondor essaye, tu verras. Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper les autres, qui ne les avaient pas vu s'arrêter, enfin c'est du moins ce qu'ils croyaient, puisque dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans le hall, Corentin et Alec se mirent à leur faire des clins d'œils plus que significatifs, alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel, riant intérieurement.

-Et bien les amoureux ! Où étiez-vous ? Leur demanda Carry en riant

-Si on te le disait Carry, nous ne pourrions plus garder pour nous seuls, notre nid d'amour, tu comprends vu comment tu passes ton temps à draguer Alec... Murmura Saskia, faisant rougir les deux concernés. Alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

Puis ils se turent en entendant un brouhaha de tout les diables : Les calèches venaient d'arriver. Harry ne tenait plus en place, bien qu'il leur ait souvent écrit, il n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis l'année passée et ils commençaient vraiment à lui manquer. 

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer les élèves, Harry cherchait désespérément une tête rousse, mais apparemment les plus jeunes étaient prioritaire, puis soudain il entendit une personne criait son nom, et quand il se retourna, trois adolescents s'avançaient vers lui, un en courant, suivit de près par une fille qui tirait un grand garçon blond en riant.

-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? Pas trop ennuyeuse ici ? Et où est Sniffle ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a décidé de ne plus jouer les gardes du corps ? Et...

Harry éclata spontanément de rire, Ron lui avait vraiment manqué ! Mais soudain Hermione lui sauta littéralement au cou, manquant de l'étouffer. Puis elle s'écarta et le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

-Comme tu as changé Harry ! Tu es plus grand ! Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? 

-Toi aussi Hermione tu as beaucoup changé, et c'est un compliment, fit-il en la détaillant, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Sinon je vais très bien, et mes vacances se sont très bien passées. Puis il se tourna vers Ron, Sniffle est resté au dortoir, il est un peu trop sur-protecteur en ce moment... Je t'expliquerais plus tard... 

Il regarda alors la dernière personne qui les accompagnait et lui sourit, après tout dorénavant ils étaient amis.

-Salut Draco.

-Salut Harry.

-Oh ! Au faites vous vous rappelez que je vous aie dis que j'aurais des personnes à vous présentez à la rentrée ? Ses amis hochèrent la tête, et Harry se tourna alors vers tout les autres qui les regardaient en souriant. Il attrapa tout d'abord Saskia.

-Je vous présente Saskia Jedusor, et Ron avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit, non elle n'est pas de son côté et non tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser les impardonnables sur elle. Son ami le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, mais quand il aperçut la jeune fille, il rougit brusquement. Saskia regarda Harry et un sourire complice se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Harry continua alors :

-Vous vous rappelez que je vous aie écris pour vous dire que je n'étais pas seul ? C'était une question rhétorique, mais ses amis acquiescèrent quand même. Et bien j'ai fais une grande découverte, j'ai une autre famille que les Dursley, je vous présente mes cousins Carry et Corentin Potter. 

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, c'est vrai que vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup à Harry, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, fit Hermione avec un sourire avenant

-Nous aussi, Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne nous entendrions pas.

-Au contraire Mione, attends ce n'est pas tout, je te présente ton alter ego masculin Troy Wendeberg, mais il y a aussi Ambre Scander, toutes les deux vous vous ressemblez d'une manière incroyable, sans oublier Orion Wendeberg le frère de Troy, et enfin Alec Marault, je crois bien que c'est tout. Il avait présenté chacun des nouveaux avec un signe de la main, ses amis les regardaient les yeux ronds, autant de personnes !

-Nous allons vous accompagner dans la salle ou vous devez attendre avant d'être répartis, dit Hermione, c'était celle qui c'était reprise le plus vite.

Après les avoir laissé dans cette salle, ils allèrent tous les trois s'installaient chez les Gryffondors, Draco retournant à sa propre table, avec Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Parkinson qui se pendit immédiatement à son cou. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Puis ils regardèrent Harry.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Parce que u as découverts que tu avais de la famille en dehors des Dursleys. Répliqua sèchement son amie

-Et bien c'est vrai qu'au début je ne l'ai pas vraiment bien prit mais finalement j'ai appris à les accepter, et ils sont plutôt sympas, surtout Corentin et Alec, vous verrez.

-Et pour Saskia ? Se risqua Ron

-On s'entend vraiment très bien tous les deux, on a plein de point commun, et tu verrais comment elle vole ! Non, je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, elle est vraiment super.

Mc Gonagall fit entrer les premières années empêchant Ron et Hermione de répondre. C'était peut être un effet d'optique, mais Harry avait incontestablement l'impression que les premières étaient tout petits, sûrement parce qu'il avait grandi. 

Le professeur de métamorphose revint alors avec un vieux chapeau, qu'elle posa doucement sur un tabouret disposé devant la table des professeurs, une déchirure se creusa alors sur le chapeau et, faisant sursauter toutes les premières années, il se mit à chanter :

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant_

_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la pleine,_

_Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chaînes,_

_Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

_Sous leurs quatre étendards._

_Chacun montra très vite_

_Sa vertu favorite_

_Et en fit le blason_

_De sa propre maison._

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage,_

_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

_Tous ceux de sa maison y était destinés,_

_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_Ainsi tout au long de leur vie,_

_Ils choisirent leurs favoris_

_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

_De me déloger de sa tête,_

_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

_Et décider avec raison_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terminé !!! 

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Ce qui serait sympa c'est de me laisser une review, même la plus petite et la plus insignifiante, je vous assure que c'est motivant, voir que cinq ou six personnes aiment votre histoire et attendent impatiemment la suite c'est vraiment super, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai des reviewer à remercier !!! 

Question

Suggestion

Réaction

**Reviews :**

****

Solar () : Je suis désolée que tu n'aime pas cette histoire, mais je l'avais commencé il y a très longtemps, avant que je ne connaisse ff.net, et vu que c'était la première que j'avais commencé j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je la mette. Merci quand même d'avoir laissé une review.

Tiffany : Merci encore pour ta review ! Pour Sniffle, il est plus que sur-protecteur avec Harry, mais il faut le comprendre son meilleur ami a été trahi par un de ses autres meilleurs amis, alors il ne veut pas qu'une chose semblable arrive à son filleul, du coup il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Gros Bisous.

Luna : Génial ? Je ne sais pas si elle est géniale mais je te remercie de le penser et de me le dire !!! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, n'oublie pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre. Merci !!!

Zor : Tes choristes sont enfin arrivés, mais quand j'ai vu les prix qu'ils pratiquaient je te les aie renvoyé ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fille qui envoie des histoires complètement factices sur Internet pas JKR !!! Sinon pour couper à ce moment c'est juste beaucoup plus drôle et pourtant je ne le fais pas vraiment souvent ! Alors quand je peux, je ne prive pas !!! Et voilà mon chapitre Patron ! Je n'aurais plus de retard ! Tu parle j'ai même pas fini le cinq, et j'ai des problèmes de santé en ce moment alors vous allez devoir patienter, avec un peu de chance le samedi de la semaine prochaine, si je suis sortie de l'hosto !!! Bon et bien n'oublie pas de me laisser une de tes drôles de review !!!

Sophie : C'est vraiment pas grave !!! Pour le beta-reader c'est gentil de ta part, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir besoins ! Si ? Sinon pour le look matrix bien sur que c'est fait exprès ! Les enfants les plus connus et les plus recherchés du monde sorcier doivent avoir une liberté de mouvement plus importante que les uniformes vraiment pas pratique de Poudlard et maintenant de Durmstrang !! J'attends une reviews ! 

LilyRose : C'est vraiment sympa ce que tu me dis, merci beaucoup, et je suis contente que tu aime mes autres fics, je me donne du mal quand je me mets à écrire ! N'hésite pas à laisser d'autre review !! 

From... () : Merci beaucoup, continue à reviewer !

Amélie () : *Se prosterne à tes pieds !* Merci beaucoup ! Pour la réaction d'Harry face à Saskia, et bien je vais t'avouer que moi aussi elle m'a étonné ! Je ne savais pas comment il allait pouvoir avaler tout ça dans la même journée, et je sais que moi j'aurais réagit comme ça alors... Voilà quoi ! Tu n'as pas aimé ? Sinon c'est une surprise ! Mais n'oublie pas de me laisser une review pour ce chap !

Lose.Drake : Ca fait deux reviews pour un chapitre ça !!! Pour les choristes je t'ai expliqué plus haut ! Et pour me mettre dans tes auteurs préférés, je me prosterne à tes pieds et te promets obéissance et respect ! (Mon œil !!!) Lolll...

Bon, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais celui-ci était rempli de fautes alors comme j'avais du temps à perdre cette après midi, j'en profite pour le remettre à neuf ! Voilà ! Mais vous pouvez quand même me laisser une review ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder !!! Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout me reviews !!!


	5. Tellement de nouveaux

**Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?**

Salut à tous c'est encore moi, alors comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai plutôt la forme. Mais avant que vous ne lisiez j'ai une petite chose à dire : Voilà mon histoire va se baser sur deux points de vu (pour le moment du moins), un chapitre celui d'une des visiteurs du futur, et un chapitre sur Harry. Gros Bisous à vous tous !!! Aujourd'hui c'est un sur le Survivant !!!

Titre : Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?

Genre : Pour changer : Je ne sais pas !!!

Couple : Corentin + Ambre, et pour le moment se sera tout !!!

Histoire : Et si le futur ne se passait pas si bien, et s'il était tué, et si le monde était asservi par Voldemort ? C'est alors que les enfants de nos héros décide de changer ce qui c'est passé, ils vont venir aider leurs parents... Est-ce une si bonne idée ?

Note : Je suis réellement désolée du retard, mais j'ai été malade pendant pas mal de temps et là je perds en Amérique pendant le moi de juillet, donc je re-mettrais peut être un chapitre d'une histoire avant mais je ne promets rien ! Bye ! 

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

Corentin et Carry Potter : Se sont des jumeaux, les enfants d'Harry, Corentin ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais sa sœur et plus rancunière, et tenace...

Troy Wesaley : Contre toute attente, il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père - George Wesaley - mais plus à son oncle Percy, sérieux et respectueux des règlements, le problème étant qu'il se laisse entraîner par ses amis ! Son nom d'empreint : Troy Wendeberg

Ambre Malefoy : Elle a un caractère posé, différent de celui de son père, Draco, elle ressemble plus à Hermione, sa mère. Son nom d'empreint : Ambre Scander

Alec Marault : C'est un sorcier de sang moldu, très sympathique, lui et Harry s'entendent très bien.

Orion Black : Le fils de Sirius. Il a très mauvais caractère et est jaloux de la relation entre Sniffle et Harry. Son nom d'empreint : Orion Wendeberg. Il doit se faire passer pour le frère de Troy.

Saskia Jedusor : Comme l'indique son nom elle a un rapport avec Voldemort, elle ne lui ressemble pas le moins du monde - ou du moins elle ne le laisse pas voir dans son comportement... - Elle s'entend bien avec Harry...

****

**Chapitre 5 : Tellement de nouveaux ! - Autant élèves que professeurs ! -**

****

Ils étaient tous nerveux, et les regards curieux des gamins, les rendaient irritable, c'est vrai qu'Albus était un génie, mais parfois il avait vraiment un manque d'idée certain, comment pouvait-il les laisser avec tous ces gamins de onze ans qui les regardaient comme s'ils sortaient d'un film d'épouvante ! Heureusement bientôt Mac Gonagall fit entrer les monstres dans la grande salle, les laissant seuls, enfin c'est ce qu'ils avaient tout d'abord pensé...

Avant de voir dans un autre coin de la pièce, cinq jeunes, deux filles et trois garçons, ils regardaient autour avec une fierté non dissimulée, comme si pour la première fois, ils étaient chez eux. Les deux filles étaient plutôt jolies, l'une très brune, avait de longs cheveux parfaitement bien coiffés, dans une coiffure trop sage pour une anglaise type, mais ses yeux bleus et son uniforme la rendait irrésistible, l'autre, légèrement plus petite, un peu boulotte, mais très jolie portait ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, des yeux marron rieurs et une bouche gourmande qui ne cessaient de parler. Toutes deux se présentèrent, la brune comme étant Riley Raven, et la blonde dit se nommer Hélène Henry. 

Puis une des garçons, un grand blond aux yeux bleus s'approcha d'eux et leur serra la main.

-Moi c'est Grégory Glenn. Se présenta-t-il en souriant. Et lui c'est Sebastian Snake. Continua-t-il en montrant un brun, vraiment très beau - selon Carry - à l'ai revêche mais sympathique, sûrement dû à l'étincelle de son regard qui détrompait son expression froide. Quant à l'autre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le second brun, c'est le jumeau de Riley, Romuald Raven. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire sincère en leur serrant la main.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Corentin Potter et elle c'est ma sœur jumelle Carry Potter, puis il présenta tous ses camarades qui répondirent gaiement aux quatre nouveaux venus. Nous entrons tous les sept en sixièmes années, et vous ? Termina Corentin

-Nous aussi, j'espère que le niveau ne sera pas plus élevé que dans notre ancienne école, c'est vraiment très différent ici. Soupira Riley

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que quelles que soient nos maisons les élèves se montreront sympathique et curieux, et qu'ils feront leur possible pour nous aider à nous installer. Le rassura Ambre d'un ton chaleureux.

Puis ils virent enfin deux autres élèves, une fille qui paraissait très jeune et qui devait être en deuxièmes années - peut être trois mais pas beaucoup plus - et un garçon, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, des cheveux noirs, longs pour la fillette et court pour son frère, tous les deux avaient les yeux noirs et parlaient avec animation.

Mais aucuns d'eux n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose puisque la directrice adjointe vint les chercher pour les amener au centre de la grande salle, et bientôt tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, les faisant le point de mire de tous. Heureusement après leur avoir jeté un regard espiègle qui les fit grommeler, Albus se leva :

-Je sais parfaitement que vous avez tous faims, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, les premières années n'étaient pas les derniers cette année, j'attends de vous tous, toutes maisons confondues, un accueil chaleureux à ces treize nouveaux sixièmes années ainsi qu'une unique deuxième année, j'espère qu'ils n'aurons aucun mal à s'adapter à notre école et à notre façon de vivre, mais je vais laisser le temps répondre pour nous.

Et il se rassit, tandis que le professeur Mac Gonagall se replaçait devant la table des professeurs et ressortait son parchemin. Puis elle commença :

-Glenn Grégory !

Le jeune homme s'avança, jetant un sourire confiant à ses amis et s'installa sur le tabouret mais à peine le choixpeau eut-il touché sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-Gryffondor !

-Henry Hélène !

-Poufsouffle !

Le choixpeau avait eut la même réaction qu'avec Grégory, ce qui fit sourire toute la salle.

-Jedusor Saskia !

-Serpentard !

Harry baissa la tête, il savait parfaitement qu'elle serait là-bas, mais tout de même cela le décevait, il passerait forcément moins de temps avec elle...

-Marault Alec !

-Gryffondor !

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et courut s'installer près d'Harry, face à Grégory, Harry paraissait très content qu'il soit un Gryffondor et cela lui fit plaisir.

-Potter Carry !

Un mouvement se fit dans la salle, elle avait bien dit Potter ? Certain se levèrent même pour apercevoir la jeune fille, elle avança d'un air blasé, comme si elle ne voyait pas la réaction des élèves de toute l'école, Corentin sourit, sa sœur savait si bien maîtrisait ses sentiments ! C'était tellement étrange leurs différences ! Mais bientôt le choixpeau hurla :

-Serpentard ! 

Une exclamation étouffée parvint des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ! Une Potter à Serpentard ! Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur ! Mais le professeur Mac Gonagall continua :

-Potter Corentin !

~Tient, tient, des jumeaux, c'est rare, très rare chez les Potter, oh ! Mais tout comme ta sœur tu es l'héritier, pourtant vous n'avez pas les mêmes prédispositions, je vois que tu veux plus que tout connaître ton père, le grand Harry Potter, avec lui aussi j'avais eut beaucoup de problème, un sacré caractère ton père, enfin je crois que je vais faire le même choix. Puis il cria tout haut :

-Gryffondor !

Harry applaudit très fort, son cousin serait avec lui, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir ! Et Corentin semblait aussi content que lui !

Corentin se leva en souriant lançant un bref regard à sa sœur qui état en pleine discussion avec leur mère, il sourit et rejoignit son père et ses amis, regardant la suite de la répartition.

-Raven Riley !

-Serdaigle !

-Raven Romuald !

-Serdaigle !

-Rogue Rehael !

Une fois de plus toute la salle se figea. Deux Potter et maintenant un Rogue ! Mais que se passait-il cette année. Pourtant le jeune garçon rougit légèrement avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. 

-Gryffondor !

Cette fois-ci la salle se tourna vers le professeur Rogue, était-ce son fils ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Mais le professeur et le jeune élève se lancèrent juste un petit sourire avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa table.

-Rogue Tricia !

Deux Rogue ? Mais c'était une invasion ! 

-Serdaigle !

Et même manège qu'avec son frère un sourire au professeur qui la regardait avec fierté et lui rendit son sourire, mais voir Rogue sourire n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'école, un léger flottement, avant que Mc Gonagall ne se reprenne et appelle :

-Scander Ambre !

Tous remarquèrent que Corentin croisaient les doigts sous la table, ce qui les fit rire et leur valut un regard noir.

-Gryffondor !

Le jeune homme applaudit de toutes ses forces alors que sa petite amie le rejoignait en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir être avec  sa mère.

-Snake Sebastian !

-Serpentard

-Wendeberg Orion !

-Gryffondor !

Orion se leva en souriant et rejoignit les Gryffondors, il paraissait aux anges, et sourit même à Harry, chose très rare !

-Wendeberg Troy !

-Serpentard !

Les nouveaux Gryffondor se regardèrent abasourdi, ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'un Weasley puissent se retrouver à Serpentard, cela ne les étonnait pas de Carry, Harry avait toujours dit que sa fille serait un parfaite petite Serpentard. De plus il aurait mieux vu son ami à Serdaigle, d'ailleurs près de lui Orion et Alec paraissaient penser la même chose, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter que déjà Albus reprenait la parole :

-Rassurez-vous, je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter un bon appétit à tous ! 

Et des plats en or garnit de nourritures apparurent sur toutes les tables, pour le bonheur de tous. Hermione se tourna vers les nouveaux.

Hermione se tourna vers le seul qui ne lui avait pas été présenté :

-Salut ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger, et eux se sont mes meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. 

Mais à l'étonnement de tous Grégory ne réagit pas à l'évocation du survivant. 

-Ravi, moi c'est Grégory Glenn.

-Et moi Rehael Rogue. 

-Pas trop déçu d'être séparé de tes amis ? Demanda Ron à Grégory.

-Nous savions que nous serions séparés, nous avons chacun des caractères bien marqués et si je peux oser, beaucoup trop différent, mais je pourrais sans problème les voir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a deux ans je t'aurais rie au nez, et tu n'aurais pas pu continuer à voir Snake, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. 

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestent depuis que les deux fondateurs de ses maisons se soient déchirés, je suppose que si ils ne s'étaient pas séparé, tout irait bien aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils se détestaient ? Demanda avec incrédulité le nouveau.

-Bien sur ! Tous se tournèrent vers Orion, qui venait de répondre. Tous deux avaient une façon différente d'éduquer leurs élèves, mais quand Serpentard voulu interdire aux enfants nés de moldus d'étudier tout c'est dégradé, enfin je crois qu'Harry et Hermione s'y connaissent mieux que moi.

-Comment sais-tu ça toi ? Demanda abruptement Harry

-Je le sais c'est tout. 

Et il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Mais le trio se lança un regard sans équivoque, ils allaient faire des recherches sur eux, Corentin maudit Orion, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il montre à Harry qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'aurait dû !? Tout ça à cause de la méfiance de Sirius à leur égard, pourtant il savait parfaitement que son père avait toujours était têtu ! Alors pourquoi rentrait-il dans son jeu en se montrant aussi têtu que lui ? Par fierté ! Il se prit à maudire les Blacks, en jetant un regard noir à son ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. 

-Alors vous venez d'où ? Finit par demander Hermione, brisant la tension extrême.

-Nous venons d'Amérique, lui répondit Alec en souriant

-C'était très différent là bas, continua Corentin. 

-Je suis sur que nous serons très bien ici, Poudlard est une véritable légende pour nous, nous avons été bercés par les histoires de nos parents sur elle, c'était tellement chouette, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour nous ! S'exclama Orion.

-Et toi Rehael ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-J'étais à Salem avant, mais ma famille a été rappelée ici.

-Mais tu n'es pas le fils du professeur Rogue ? 

-Non ! Nom de Merlin ! J'adore Severus mais je ne le supporterais pas comme père ! Non, je suis juste son neveu.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement autour d'eux. 

-Et toi Grégory ? Continua Ron en se tournant vers lui.

-Pardon ?

Le nouveau regardait autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres. Ron répéta sa question.

-Je viens de très loin, d'un endroit où la magie n'est pas très développée, les sorciers ne sont pas très heureux là bas et sont encore obligé de se cacher.

Puis le repas prit fin, dans une atmosphère légèrement plus tendue chez les Gryffondors. Albus se leva prêt à faire son discours.

-Chers élèves, nouveaux comme anciens, je me doute qu'après ce frugal repas vous ne désirez que vous coucher mais avant, je rappelle que la forêt interdite et comme son nom l'indique interdite, je vous rappelle aussi que les sorties nocturnes seront sévèrement punies, de plus avec la menace pesante de Voldemort, les sorties à Prés-au-Lard ne sont plus réservé qu'au cinquièmes années et plus. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne nuit à tous !

Tout le monde commença à se lever quand un homme entra. Les cheveux noirs coupés court, des yeux noirs entra, près de lui, une femme à la quelle, il souriait. La salle se coagula, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, et le professeur Dumbledore éclata d'un rire sonore. 

-Jehiel ! Jillian ! Il vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Chers élèves j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : J'ai nommé Jehiel Rogue ! Quant à Madame Jillian Rogue elle sera pour cette année notre professeur de Soin au Créature Magique.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle, mais il est vrai que les Serpentard y mettaient beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme, certain que deux nouveaux professeurs Rogues leur assurerait sans conteste la coupe des quatre maisons, et les Gryffondors n'étaient pas loin de leur donner raison. Mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, ne voulant pas blesser Rehael. 

Puis les préfets furent chargés d'accompagner les élèves dans leurs maisons. Hermione bien évidemment se précipita devant les Gryffondors et appela, plus particulièrement, les premières années à la suivre...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Terminé !!! 

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Ce qui serait sympa c'est de me laisser une review, même la plus petite et la plus insignifiante, je vous assure que c'est motivant, voir que cinq ou six personnes aiment votre histoire et attendent impatiemment la suite c'est vraiment super, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai des reviewer à remercier !!! 

Question

Suggestion

Réaction

Note : Je suis réellement désolée du retard, mais j'ai été malade pendant pas mal de temps et là je perds en Amérique pendant le moi de juillet, donc je re-mettrais peut être un chapitre d'une histoire avant mais je ne promets rien ! Bye !

Je m'excuse aussi auprès de mes reviewer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aujourd'hui – je devrais déjà être prête pour le dîner à l'ambassade ! – alors c'était ça ou pas de chap, mais je vous promets que je vous répondrai dans le prochain chap ! Merci de votre compréhension ! Bisous


	6. Deuil

**_Deuil..._**

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une note, je suis vraiment désolée, mais aujourd'hui je viens de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à affronter sereinement une telle chose. Je vous pris de m'excuser, réellement, mais je vais attendre, je reviendrais, je vous le promets, seulement laissez-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai besoins de mettre les choses au clair avec moi-même avant de pouvoir transcrire mes sentiments dans l'une de mes fics. 

Je vous préviens de suite, que mes prochains chapitres à être écrit ne seront pas les plus gaies qui soient. Mais je vous promets de faire un effort. De ne pas faire de dépressions, et de vous donnez un chapitre pour le début de septembre. 

Merci d'avance de votre indulgence. Quant à ceux qui ne le sont pas, et bien passez l'épreuve que je traverse et nous pourrons ensuite avoir une conversation rationnelle. 

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

                                                                 Venera


End file.
